1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to the preparation and use of novel iminodiimides, and to compositions containing same. This application is more particularly directed to the preparation of iminodiimides of 3,3',4,4'-benzophenonetetracarboxylic acid dianhydride and to their use as pour depressants and UV stabilizers in lubricants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amines in lubricant compositions or amino compounds is well known, e.g., phenyl-alpha-naphthyl amine as an antioxidant additive. However, an amino-derived compound which concomitantly possesses pour depressant properties and UV stabilization characteristics was, as far as is known, unknown prior to now. Additionally, the compounds (iminodiimides) in accordance herewith also as far as is known are believed to be novel.